APRENDIENDO AMAR
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: es un U.A. de dragon ball donde todos los guerreros nacieron en la tierra y son adolescentes
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen AKIRA TORIYAMA

(U. A. Donde todos los personajes van ha un reformatorio privado y tienen mas o menos la misma edad)

CAPITULO 1

Era un día normal por la mañana en un reformatorio muy prestigioso , esa mañana empezaban las clases, todos los alumnos eran de clase muy alta pero esa mañana empezaba una alumna nueva.  
Alumnos darle la bienvenida vuestra compañera, ha sacado las mejores notas, en todas las asignatura y esta aquí por una beca, espero que la tratéis bien para que se adapte pronto, por favor señorita presente se y después siente se - le decía el profesor- buenos días mi nombre es Milk (me gusta mas este nombre mas) y espero que nos llevemos bien- entonces en ese momento una chica rubia se levanta y le dice que se siente ahí -hola Milk mi nombre es 18 y seguro que nos llevaremos bien, te voy ha explicar un poco con quien te puedes llevar bien y con los que no te puedes acercar, ves ha esas chicas morenas, pues podrás hablar con ellas si es algo de artes marciales se llaman Videl y Pan, la rubia es Maron es una idiota siempre se esta metiendo con todos no la hagas ni caso, esas dos que quedan son Bra y Bulma ni las mires sobre todo Bulma su madre es la mujer mas poderosa de este país, son chicas que se creen que con el dinero pueden comprarlo todo igual que los chicos, pero sobre todo no te fijes en ellos será tu perdición, el del pelo lila es Trank es atractivo pero es un cabrón igual que Goten él esta de novio de Bra ni si quieras lo mires tendrás problemas, el otro moreno es Ghoan el esta con Videl es muy inteligente y por lo menos habla con todos cosa que los demás no lo hacen, después Vegeta podríamos decir que es el, él que da las ordenes ha esta con Bulma, después va Goku ha simple vista parece el mas simpático pero no lo es, un día en clase una chica pues le pidió salir y lo único que hizo fue mirarla de arriba abajo y le dijo que todas las chicas de aquí no le llegamos a la suela de las zapatillas para que el saliera con ella, resumiendo no te acerques ha ellos si no es porque te lo manda el profesor - Milk se quedo parada tan malos eran no lo podía creer, la clase ya había acabado y estaban en el descanso- valla entonces tu eres la nueva, no entiendo como han podido dejar entrar en este colegio a una muerta de hambre como tú- ella se sorprendió mucho por ese comentario lo peor era escuchar las risas de los compañeros- sabes yo seré lo que tu digites pero por lo menos, yo hago utilizar mis neuronas cosa que tu debes de tener media - ella miró a todos los compañeros que no entendieron - valla se ve que en esta clase no hay nadie inteligente - se disponía ha salir cuando una voz la detuvo- vas de lista, yo de ti no haría esos comentarios podrías salir lastimada- Milk se giro y pudo ver un chico muy atractivo muy serio pero tenía algo que la atraía asta se llego ha imaginar se en sus brazos, entonces pensó y se puso roja al mirarle la cara tenía una sonrisa arrogante que al mirarle los labios tenía ganas de besarlos - sabes, no es bueno soñar con lo que no puedes tener, nos vemos Milk, a mi nombre es Goku - ella no sabía que era tan arrogante, pero es tan mono


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

El siguiente día por la mañana las clases empezaron bien hasta que una chica rubia se le acerco a Milk y le dijo- es una lastima por ti estar en esta clase, mejor dicho vas ha salir muy lastimada- entonces la chica se fue pero antes alcanzo ha oír - no serás tu la que resultes lastimada Maron- entonces ella se giro y le contesto- mira me fijado como miras ha Goku no te acerques ha el o si no lo lamentaras gente de tu nivel tan bajo no se puede acercar ha personas como nosotros- Milk no se podía creer lo que oía y además delante de todos, no podía aguantar la rabia que tenía y la cogió del cuello de la camisa y la estampo en la pared - tu no eres nadie, me oyes nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer me escuchas y otra cosa yo no me hacercaría ha personas tan superficiales como vosotros y además la próxima vez que tu te me hacerques lo lamentaras que do claro- en ese momento Milk la soltó y se disponía ha irse y cuando cogió sus cosas para irse ha su cuarto pudo escuchar- aparte de venir de la calle es una marimacho- Milk le iba pegar a Maron pero se dio cuenta que no lo dijo si no Goku, le iba ha decir cualquier cosa pero se callo y se marcho- si te apuntaras al equipo de artes marciales le podrías dar una paliza-le dijo Bra. Maron estaba muy enfadada entonces reunió a las chicas como a los chicos para hacer un plan y humillarla como ella había hecho con ellos- chicos mañana es sábado verdad y yo hago una fiesta en mi casa, entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es invitarla y allí le daremos lo que se merece- es una gran idea Vegeta- yo también estoy de acuerdo Bulma como la vamos ha convencer- dijo Goku, entonces todos lo miraron y Trank le dijo- pues tu la convencerás no ves como te mira le dices unas cuantas cosas agradables y caerá en tus redes- sabes es una gran idea y a sin podré humillarla delante de todos- a sin ellos hicieron sus planes, Goku se fue ha buscar a Milk, le costo un poco y la encontró en la cafetería para hacer su cometido- hola Milk puedo hablar contigo- ella se sorprendió pero accedió ya que este chico la ponía muy nerviosa- mira mi amigo Vegeta va hacer mañana una fiesta en su casa y me gustaría que me acompañaras sabes porque pues, por que la has plantado cara a Maron y una chica que tenga carácter me encanta, me atrae, vendrás- Milk estaba muy roja y Goku lo había notado entonces sin mirarlo a la cara le dijo que si, pero ella al decirlo tan flojo Goku con dos dedos la cogió de la barbilla y se acercó ha ella muy seductora mente, para oler su perfume- si iré contigo- seguro que lo pasaremos genial no lo olvidaremos nunca, mañana nos vemos- Milk no se lo podía creer ese chico la a invitado a una fiesta entonces pensó y se dijo para ella- yo nunca estado con un chico y menos un chico a sin mañana por la noche será inolvidable-y se fue a su cuarto muy contenta, lo que no sabía es que era observada por dos chicos- lo ves Vegeta era pan comido la tengo en el bote, sabes a esta chica la puedo dominar a mi antojo podría jugar con ella no crees- pues claro a las chicas del estado social de ellas están para que juguemos con ellas, además tu la tienes a tu merced aprovéchate de esa- los dos se rieron y después de un rato fueron a entrenarse ya que eran los mejores del equipo masculino de artes marciales, Paso rápido el día y la noche para que entrase la mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

El día siguiente fue bastante agitado para preparar la fiesta en la casa de vegeta, la tarde paso rápido para todos menos para milk que estaba muy nerviosa que no sabía que ponerse pero al final se decidió por una falda que le llegaba por la rodilla y una raja al lado y una camisa blanca, miró al reloj y vio que era las ocho la hora que había quedado con goku, se apresuro de bajar rápido para que no la esperase y poder marchar a la fiesta, cuando bajó ahí estaba él, estaba impresionante él cuando se giró se quedo parado ella estaba muy atractiva, después de saludarse se marcharon a la fiesta. Llegaron en un momento bailaron bebieron se estaba divirtiendo mucho asta que goku le dijo de subir a la habitación ella después de pensarlo accedió en subir con él  
Goku: toma milk ya veras que a partir de ahora nos divertiremos más  
Milk: gracias, esta habitación es preciosa y muy grande  
Goku la miró y pensó que era normal que una persona pobre se sorprendiera con una simple habitación, después de tomar unas copas más, milk se durmió, entonces goku la desnudo y la metió en la cama pensando que no tenía mal cuerpo, y después él hizo lo mismo. Al día siguiente cuando milk despertó vio como goku estaba levantado y vistiéndose ella se asusto levantó la sabana y vio que estaba desnuda  
Milk: goku me puedes decir que hicimos anoche  
Goku: pues lo normal, lo que se puede hacer un chico y una chica, no me mires a sin fuiste tú la que empezastes con tres copas ya estabas inaguantable, además tendrías que estar feliz porque tú y yo hemos hecho el amor tienes que estar contenta yo no suelo hacerlo con cualquiera  
Milk: no puedo creerlo si ni siquiera me acuerdo como he podido hacerlo  
Goku: te vuelvo a repetir que tendrías de estar contenta  
Milk: contenta, lo único que me he dado cuenta que eres un prepotente  
Goku: piensa lo que quieras, sabes una cosa y seguro será un gran honor para ti, serás mi esclava no eso suena muy mal mejor dicho mi juguete  
Milk: QUE!! Ni lo sueñes y porque tendría que serlo  
Goku: por una simple razón si no haces lo que yo te diga toda la escuela sabrá que hemos estado juntos y lo peor de todo pensaran que eres una cualquiera  
Milk no pudo mas se vistió y se fue corriendo, goku no podía dejar de reír asta que entro sus amigos  
Ghoan: que la ha pasado goku  
Bulma: venga goku explícanos  
Goku: pues lo único que le he dicho es que va a ser mi juguete a cambio que toda la escuela se enteraría que es una chica fácil  
Bra: eso es genial a si nos podríamos vengar de esa muerta de hambre  
Vegeta: valla a si me gusta ¨ hermanito ¨ que aprendas como utilizar a la gente de un nivel tan bajo  
Goku: vegeta sabes perfectamente que no me gusta eso de ¨ hermanito ¨ y el que se va a vengar de ella soy yo  
En eso bulma, vegeta y goku recibieron una llamada al móvil y tuvieron que irse antes de tener problemas con las personas que los llamaron


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Bulma, goku y vegeta se fueron rápidamente a la empresa de sus padres ya que eran socios, cuando llegaron al despacho la secretaria les dijo que tenían que ir a la sala de juntas, cuando abrieron la puerta pudieron observar que el ambiente estaba muy tenso y seguramente no era por los negocios si no por ellos, la mesa que había era grande, enfrente de ellos estaban sus padres en su derecha estaba la mama de bulma, en medio el padre de vegeta que se llamaba igual y por último el padre de goku que se llama bardock con caras de haberse enterado de la última travesura suya.  
Vegeta P: nos ha llegado al oído lo último que habéis hecho  
Bardock: antes de judgaros nos gustaría oír vuestra versión  
Vegeta: bueno papa lo que pasa que no sabemos de lo que estáis hablando  
M bulma: que no sabéis no me hagáis reír  
Goku: estáis hablando de la fiesta de anoche, como os habéis podido enterar  
Bardock: que habéis hecho una fiesta estando castigados como estabais  
Bulma: bueno es que …  
M bulma: es que nada estabais castigados y nos habéis desobedecido  
Vegeta: queríamos celebrar la llegada de una chica al instituto como tiene pocos recursos económicos  
Vegeta P: dejemos ese tema explicarnos que paso con la luz en el colegio  
Goku: lo que pasó, pues no lo sabemos lo que se que nos libramos de un examen que no habíamos estudiado  
M bulma: ya veo  
Bardock: estabais castigados, pues nos vamos ha olvidar, pero ahora no recibiréis vuestra paga ni utilizaréis la tarjeta durante un mes, habéis entendido, ya podéis marcharos y espero no enterarme de otras cosas que valláis hecho  
Los tres chicos se marcharon al llegar a la puerta para esperar el coche para irse al colegio  
Goku: no entiendo como se han enterado  
Vegeta: idiota con lo que has dicho es normal  
Bulma: no creo que sea eso, ha sido otra cosa  
Vegeta. Goku no se lo dirías a nadie  
Goku: yo.. Ahora que recuerdo estaba por allí mi hermano, creeís que el se los ha dicho  
Vegeta: pues claro el capullo de tu hermano no sabe como molestarnos  
Bulma: es verdad, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es vengarnos y a sin no será un chivato  
Goku: por mi bien, ya sabéis que no lo soporto  
A sin se subieron en el coche y llegaron a su destino  
En la habitación de una chica llamada milk no dejaba de pensaren lo tonta que había sido, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y era 18  
18: milk que te ocurre te veo algo triste  
Milk: no sabes lo que me ha pasado lo peor es que tú tenías razón goku es un aprovechado y lo que me da mas rabia es que él me interesa mucho me estoy enamorando de él  
18: milk te lo dije pero sobre todo que él no se entere de esto ni tampoco sus amigos, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar y mañana será otro día

18 se fue a su cuarto dejando a milk en el cuarto y poco a poco se quedo dormida pensando si podría recordad lo que sucedió la noche anterior


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Ala mañana siguiente todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas clases antes se entrar goku llamó a milk para hablar con ella

Goku: hola milk como has pasado la noche? Seguro que pensando en mi y has soñado conmigo  
Milk: para tu información no estado pensando pensando en ti, y si fuera soñado contigo no sería un sueño si no una pesadilla  
Goku: dices eso porque eres tímida, cuando pasamos la noche juntos no fuístes nada tímida  
Milk: sabes lo que te digo que eres un idiota  
Milk se fue a su asiento y goku también que se sentó al lado de vegeta

Vegeta: sabes goku tengo unas entradas vip para el nuevo parque de atracciones te gustaría ir?  
Goku: pues claro cuantas tienes?  
Vegeta: tengo dos, pero si las quieres tendras que ganar una apuesta  
Goku: que tipo de apuesta?  
Vegeta: es simple, tendras que salir con la nueva, no mejor aún tendras que acostarte con ella, pero en una semana, que me dices  
Goku: QUE!! Con milk, estas loco, pero pensándolo bien puede ser un reto y además llevo esperando esas entradas desde hace mucho tiempo, acepto lo mejor de todo que será muy fácil ella se muere por mis huesos  
Vegeta: entonces trato hecho, pero que no se entere nadie es algo entre nosotros, de acuerdo  
Goku: de acuerdo

Los dos estrecharon las manos en forma que aceptaron esa apuesta. En la hora de la comida goku fue ha buscar milk.

Goku: hola milk quieres que comamos juntos?  
Milk: no gracias prefiero comer sola que mal acompañada  
Goku: se que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero podemos empezar de nuevo  
Milk: vale lo único que te pido que no seas grosero  
Goku: hecho ya veras que nos vamos ha llevar muy bien, otra cosa como esta tarde no hay clase te gustaría ir al cine  
Milk: bueno, porque no a lo mejor nos lo pasamos bien  
Goku: nos vemos esta tarde vale, asta luego

Milk no se lo podía creer goku la había invitado al cine, cogió sus cosas y se fue a su habitación, pensando que podría ser una tarde mágica


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

La tarde llego rápidamente milk ya estaba preparada con una falda negra asta la rodilla con una raja en el lado derecho y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, en esos momentos tocan la puerta de la habitación y entra 18

18: hola milk donde vas tan arreglada?  
Milk: he quedado con goku para ir al cine  
18: valla espero que no te arrepientas  
Milk: seguro que no, además vamos a intentar conocernos y llevarnos bien  
18: luego no vengas diciendo que te ha hecho esto ni lo otro  
Milk: tenías de haberlo visto estaba muy amable, ah mira que hora es me marcho de séame suerte  
18: suerte

Milk se marchó a la entrada de la escuela donde la estaba esperando goku que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca con un botón abrochado  
Milk: perdona la tardanza es que 18 me ha entretenido  
Goku: no te preocupes las mujeres necesitáis mucho tiempo para arreglarse  
Milk: si claro, nos vamos

Los dos se fueron al llegar para comprar las entradas del cine había mucha gente, ellos dos discutían película iban a ver

Milk: podríamos ver esta de aquí es romántica y comedia  
Goku: vale por lo menos nos reiremos

Goku pago las entradas como caballero que es, ya dentro de la sala les toco al final, milk estaba muy nerviosa cosa que goku no dejaba de observarla, las luces se apagaron y comenzó película, había momentos que no paraban de reír como en otros de llorar, al acabar la película se dirigieron a fuera

Goku: vamos a tomar algo tengo una sed  
Milk: de acuerdo yo también tengo sed

Dirigiéndose al bar mas cercano, una vez dentro los dos tomando algo

Milk: te gusto la película es muy divertida y sobre todo romántica  
Goku: no ha estado mal  
Milk: creo que no te gustó mucho  
Goku: si me gustó lo que pasa es que lo romántico no me va  
Milk: eso quiere decir que no eres romántico, sabes a las chicas nos encanta que un chico haga cosas románticas  
Goku: las chicas sois raras, sabes si no lo ha hecho es porque nunca he estado enamorado, me cuesta mucho acercarme a una chica de ese modo desde que murió mi madre  
Milk: lo siento, si te consuela en algo la mía también murió cuando yo tenía ocho años  
Goku: será mejor que salgamos de aquí y vallamos a otro sitio

Goku y milk iban hablando y riendo se notaba que se lo pasaban bien asta que vieron un parque y se dirigieron asta allí para sentarse y estar mas cómodos hablando

Goku: sabes una cosa no me había dado cuenta pero tienes unos ojos preciosos  
Milk: -toda roja por el comentario- grácias  
Goku: tengo que confesarte algo te acuerdas en la fiesta de vegeta  
Milk: como olvidarlo  
Goku: lo que te dije que pasó no pasó  
Milk: quieres decir que tu y yo no hicimos nada  
Goku: eso mismo lo hice porque como tu te me tistes con nosotros pues quería vengarme, te lo cuento para que sepas que soy legal, me perdonas  
Milk. Claro aunque me fuera gustado…  
Goku: pero si esta cita la fuéramos tenido antes seguro que me fuera encantado

En esos momentos los dos se estaban mirando a los ojos, parecía que tenían un imán, cada vez estaban mas ceca sus labios mas próximos sus corazones cada vez latían mas fuerte asta que por fin juntaron sus labios, el beso ere muy lento como queriendo saborear cada milímetro, estuvieron buen rato asta que sus respiraciones no podían mas, goku no sabía porque se sintió de esa manera nunca lo había sentido un sentimiento cálido como a la vez salvaje, en cambio ella estaba en las nubes nunca pensó que su primer beso fuera con él y que a la vez fuera tan mágico

Goku: será mejor que volvamos o si no tendremos problemas  
Milk: si, tienes razón

Cuando llegaron a la escuela goku la acompaño asta su habitación

Milk: me lo he pasado muy bien  
Goku: yo también, sobre lo del beso quería comentarte que me gustó mucho pero no se lo que me pasó  
Milk: te arrepientes  
Goku: claro que no y tú?  
Milk: nunca lo haría  
Guku: entonces esto quiere decir que eres mi novia

Milk lo miró tímidamente y él se acerco a ella sin ninguna prisa asta que llegó hacia su objetivo, sus labios se juntaron nuevamente en principio era lento y suave pero a poco apoco se transformó en pasión y deseo, ella se dejaba llevar y él no podía parar asta que reacciono y recordó que estaba en las habitaciones de las chicas y que estaban en medio del pasillo, goku se separo de ella lentamente dándole pequeños besos en los labios

Goku: sabes milk me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos de acuerdo mi amor

Goku volvió a besarla y se fue, milk se quedo recostada en la puerta recordando todo lo que había pasado, ella entro en su cuarto con una sonrisa en los labios y tocándoselos con la punta de sus dedos

Milk: eso quiere decir que tengo novio, buenas noches y nos veremos mañana mi amor


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

A la mañana siguiente milk se levanto se puso el uniforme y se fue a desayunar muy feliz, al llegar a la cafetería encontró a 18 y a krilin y se sentó con ellos

Milk: hola chicos como estáis  
18: bien  
Krilin: se ve que tú estas muy alegre te despertastes con muy buen humor te ha sucedido algo  
Milk. Pues si, te acuerdas 18 que ayer salí con goku  
Krilin: salistes tú con goku no me lo puedo creer, sabes que eso es un privilegio  
Milk: no se porque dices eso, como iba diciendo fue increíble me lo pase genial, aunque no saben una cosa soy su novia  
18 y krilin: QUE!!!!  
18: el te pidió de ser su novia? No me lo puedo creer es imposible  
Krilin: él no suele salir con chicas como tú, quiero decir…  
Milk: oye no soy un bicho raro  
18: lo que quiere decir krilin que él sale con chicas muy ricas ni si quiérea sale con las de este colegio es increíble no se como lo has conseguido  
Milk: ni si quiéra lo se yo, pero da lo mismo estoy feliz

En eso milk mira su reloj y se va en ese momento entra goku con sus amigos y se sientan en una mesa reservada para ellos

Bulma: otro día mas de clase  
Goten: si, otro día que me aburriré como una ostra  
Bra: no te quejes cariño seguro que encontraremos algo para entretenernos  
Goten: si es verdad  
Ghoan: miren están allí krilin y 18 voy a saludarlos ahora vuelvo  
Videl: ghoan salúdalos de mi parte  
Pan: oh que tarde es me voy, ayer que de con milk para que me enseñara como se hace un problema de matemáticas  
Tranck: asta luego pan  
Maron: no puedo creer que pan valla con esa muerta de hambre, me ha decepcionado  
Tranck: cariño déjala si elle es feliz  
Vegeta: goku vallamos hablar un momento allí  
Goku: de acuerdo

Mientras goku y vegeta se fueron hablar en privado ghoan llegaba con sus compañeros

Ghoan: a que no sabéis lo que me ha dicho krilin me he quedado sorprendido  
Maron: que cosa  
Videl: venga di lo que te han dicho amor  
Ghoan: lo que me han dicho es que goku y milk son pareja quiero decir son novios  
Goten y tranck: no puede ser, es imposible  
Maron: eso debe de ser un chisme de ellos no creo que goku salga con una chica a sin  
Bulma: cuando venga goku le preguntaremos para salir de la duda

En un lugar mas alejado de la mesa se encontraban vegeta y goku

Vegeta: y bien salistes ayer con ella quiero decir con milk dime  
Goku: pues claro no hay chica que se me resista fue bastante fácil  
Vegeta: pero ahora toca lo mas difícil acostarte con ella, hablando en serio creo que va ha ser difícil para ti podrás llegar tan lejos  
Goku: yo nunca he perdido una apuesta y esta no va ha ser la primera, a demás ya somos novios  
Vegeta: que rápido lo malo de esto va ser tu reputación y esas chicas de allí  
Goku: lo se, pero luego diré algo para que quede intacta  
Vegeta: mejor que vallamos para allí si no van ha empezar a sospechar que tramamos algo y eso no es lo que queremos

Vegeta y goku se dirigieron donde estaban los demás

Bulma: goku explícate eso que estas saliendo con esa muerta de hambre  
Goku: primero yo salgo con quien quiero, pero te lo voy ha explicar salgo con ella para divertirme para jugar con ella, segundo no quiero que os metáis con ella de acuerdo  
Maron: es eso ya me había asustado  
Todos: vale  
Ghoan: que tarde que es mejor que nos vallamos a clase

Todos se fueron a la clase pero en ese momento apareció un chico con pelo largo agarrado en una cola muy musculoso

Chico: goku no te vallas  
Goku: que haces aquí radix?  
Radix: que voy hacer he venido ha saludar a mi hermano pequeño

Goku con resignación accedió ha ir con él al patio en el camino para ir al patio se encontraron con una chica

Goku: milk que haces aquí?  
Milk: el profesor me mandó por unos cuantos materiales no vas ha ir a la clase?  
Goku: creo que no tengo visita  
Radix: hola preciosa soy radix el hermano mayor de goku- mientras se presentaba radix cogió su mano y la besó, este hecho a milk le hizo enrojecerse cosa que a goku no le gusto nada  
Goku: radix déjala y no la molestes  
Milk: no te preocupes no me molesta, no sabía que tenías un hermano  
Goku: a un te falta por conocerme mucho y ahora será mejor que te vallas, otra cosa tenemos que hablar de algo que no me hace gracia que lo vallas diciendo-diciéndolo enfadado  
Milk: si ya me voy encantada de haberte conocido radix-con un tono de voz bastante triste  
Radix: porque la hablaste a sin no se lo merece  
Goku: porque es mi novia y es de mi propiedad lo has entendido  
Radix: si claro, es muy bonita no crees esta muy bien, asta donde has llegado con ella tiene un cuerpazo  
Goku: basta ya, y no la mires con esa cara, y si hemos llegado a algo a ti no te importa  
Radix: hermanito se nota que no tienes experiencia si quieres te enseño a como tratar a una chica  
Goku no hace falta, ella nunca me dejaría por ti ella esta loca por mi, dejemos el teme a que has venido  
Radix: nuestro padre me ha dicho que te venga a buscar porque nos iba a enseñar algo ya sabes para que uno de los dos siga con la empresa  
Goku: eso era pues mejor que nos vallamos, con mas pronto vallamos mas temprano vendremos

A sin los dos se fuero pero antes fueron avisar al director para que sepa que goku salía del colegio


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Milk fue a su clase ya que le había pedido el profesor ir por material, estaba triste no comprendía porque goku estaba tan enfadado y que sería eso que le quería decir. Las clases transcurrieron lentamente para ella, ya era las cinco de la tarde estaba en el jardín leyendo un libro de la biblioteca bastante interesante, en ese momento llego goku

Goku: hola milk  
Milk: goku ya has llegado te estaba echando de menos, de que querías hablar conmigo  
Goku: a eso vine, no me gusta que le vallas diciendo a todo el mundo que somos novios  
Milk: pero si yo no se lo dije a nadie solo a 18 y krilin  
Goku: pues intenta no decirlo a nadie mas, sabes yo también te eché de menos  
Milk: de veras, te prometo que no le diré a nadie vale  
Goku: de acuerdo, que estas leyendo  
Milk: pues romeo y Julieta es muy romántico aunque muy triste, no había tenido el privilegio de leerlo  
Goku: porque no dejas de leer y nos vamos ha dar una vuelta a la ciudad  
Milk: es que no podemos salir  
Goku: por eso no te preocupes ya he hablado con el director para que salgamos, ha veces es bueno de ser de familia influyente  
Milk: me das cinco minutos para cambiarme  
Goku: porque quieres cambiarte si a sin estas guapísima  
Milk: gracias

Los dos se fueron a la ciudad entonces vieron una heladería y entraron para conversar

Milk: no sabía que tenías un hermano  
Goku: si fuera por mi no lo tendría, pero tengo dos hermanos mayores  
Milk: tienes un hermano mas aparte de radix, no se porque te cae tan mal a mi me cae bastante bien y es muy educado  
Goku: pues si te cae tan bien te lo puedes quedar y que sea él el que te invite -diciendo lo bastante enfadado  
Milk: yo no lo dije para que te enfadases, además a mi me gusta estar contigo ya sabes porque te quiero mucho  
Goku: radix y yo somos del mismo padre y de la misma madre, pero antes que nosotros naciéramos mi madre tuvo otra relación y de esa relación nació mi otro hermano, nunca sabrías quien es ni te lo imaginas, muy pocas personas saben esto  
Milk: me vas ha decir  
Goku: con dos condiciones, la primera que no se lo dirás ha nadie  
Milk: te juro que no le diré a nadie  
Goku: mi hermano es vegeta  
Milk: QUE!!! No me lo puedo creer te estas quedando conmigo verdad  
Goku: NO no me estoy quedando contigo  
Milk: vaya sorpresa no me lo fuera imaginado nunca, cual es la segunda condición  
Goku: esa es muy fácil, tendrás que dejarte que te bese todas las veces que yo quiera y donde yo quiera  
Milk: por mi no hay problema, pero yo te puedo dar otra opción que yo te pueda besar cuando yo quiera y donde quiera, menos en la escuela, vale  
Goku. Déjame que lo piense, vale pero si nos portamos bien los dos podremos besarnos en la escuela, pensándolo bien al cuerno si los de la escuela se enteran  
Milk. A mi si que me da igual lo que la gente opine

Los dos salieron de la heladería y se fueron al parque donde se tumbaron en el césped, los dos en ese momento se miraron, cada vez estaban mas cerca sus estómagos parecía que tenían mariposas, sus respiraciones cada vez se juntaban mas, podían sentir el aliento del otro asta que se besaron, de mientras se besaban se tumbaron en el césped, goku de mientras la besaba con las manos iba acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, goku metió la mano debajo de la falda del uniforme acariciando lentamente los muslos de ella, milk estaba en el séptimo cielo con las caricias de él, ella no dejaba de acariciar su espalda como el abdomen por debajo de su camisa, goku, se separo de los labios de milk para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírla este acto a ella le derritió por completo, goku acarició su rostro con tanta suavidad que milk cerró y suspiró, en ese momento goku empezó a besar el cuello y con su manos empezó a desabrochar la camisa de ella, una vez desabrochada introdujo sus mano a los pechos y empezó a acariciarlos, en ese momento milk reaccionó y aparto a goku de ella con mucha suabidad

Milk: goku: estamos en la calle no podemos hacer algo a sin  
Goku: tienes razón, lo siento me dejé llevar por el momento  
Milk: no te preocupes yo también me dejé llevar  
Goku: es que tener a una diosa como tú aquí conmigo es un privilegio  
Milk: eso es un cumplido  
Goku: no lo se, cógelo como quieras

Milk y goku se sonrieron se arreglaron y se fueron cogidos de la mano hacia la escuela, una vez allí vieron a vegeta y a los demás reunidos y se acercaron

Goku: hola chicos que hacéis?  
Videl: estamos hablando que dentro de dos días, el sábado es el cumpleaños de 18  
Maron: y queremos hacer una fiesta  
Bulma: podíamos hacerla en casa de goku  
Goku: lo siento pero en mi casa no puede ser no por los problemas si no por mi hermano  
18: podríamos hacerla en casa de vegeta  
Vegeta: desde cuando tú mandas en mi casa  
Tranck: venga no empezaréis a pelear  
Pan: que no sois unos niños  
Vegeta: callaros, aquí los niños sois vosotros dos, por mi no hay problema mi padre se fue, puedo tener el mismo problema de goku el tonto de radix  
Milk: no entiendo porque os cae tan mal radix a mi me cae bien- en ese momento goku le soltó con brusquedad la mano que no la había soltado  
Bra: se nota que no lo conoces  
Ghoan: es de lo peor, yo de ti no cogería confianza con él  
Goten: para que lo diga ghoan es poque debe de ser malo  
Oob: va yo soy tú amigo y luego patada en el culo  
Krilin: bueno decidido en casa de vegeta, pero ni una palabra a radix  
18: y eso va por ti goku que tú sin querer lo sueltas y milk lo mismo para ti ya que te llevas tan bien  
Vegeta: oye que es mi casa, que pasa aquí  
Goku: a sido por votaciones, y sobre radix no me interesa que valla  
Bra: nosotras nos encargaremos de todo mañana que no tenemos clases

Vegeta: goku podemos hablar a solas  
Goku: claro, me esperas aquí milk  
Milk: claro

Todos se fueron menos milk, goku y vegeta que estos dos últimos se fueron hablar

Vegeta: goku el día de la fiesta puede ser tú oportunidad  
Goku: oportunidad para que  
Vegeta: para que va ser para que te la tires y ganes las entradas, entonces porque crees que estas con ella  
Goku: con esto de la fiesta y mi hermano se me había olvidado  
Vegeta: espero que no te este gustando ni nada de eso  
Goku: YO no estoy tan loco de enamorarme de una muerta de hambre como ella  
Vegeta: si tú lo dices, solo era eso, anda complace a tu novia  
Goku: que gracioso

Vegeta se fue y milk se acerco a donde estaba goku

Milk: de que estaban halando  
Goku: de una apuesta, siempre estamos compitiendo y siempre apostamos y siempre yo gano y esta vez también ganaré  
Milk: sabes me encanta cuando pones esa cara de malo  
Goku: te acompaño a tu cuarto para que duermas y espero que sueñes conmigo  
Milk: desde el día que te conocí sueño contigo, sabes una cosa  
Goku: que cosa  
Milk: que mi sueño se a cumplido  
Goku: me podías explicar como es tu sueño  
Milk: pues que somos novios, después nos casamos, tenemos un montón de niños igualitos a ti y por último esto me da mucha vergüenza  
Goku: venga dime no me dejes a sin  
Milk: pues … estamos … todo el rato … haciendo el amor  
Goku: sabes una cosa yo tengo ese mismo sueño y tengo el presentimiento que va ocurrir pronto  
Milk: ves el futuro o que, a mi me gustaría hacerlo por primera vez en la noche de boda  
Goku: QUE … pues si hace falta tendré que casarme contigo  
Milk: te casarías conmigo! es que era broma  
Goku: pues claro eres mi novia, mejor nos vamos ya  
Milk: si será lo mejor

Goku acompañó a milk a su cuarto se despidió de ella con un beso y se fue a descansar a su habitación pensando que no estaría tan mal eso de casarse con milk tener hijos, en esos momentos se sentía extraño porque él nunca ha pensado a sin y si se estaba enamorando de ella, goku movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados para quitarse esos pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a su habitación, entro se cambió y se recostó pensando que si no fueran estado en el parque y fueran estado en otro sitio seguro que fueran hecho el amor, y con esos pensamientos se durmió.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Era un nuevo día las chicas por la mañana temprano se fueron a casa de vegeta con él para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de 18. Los chicos por otro lado excepto goku fueron a comprar bebidas y comida para tenerlo a punto, en cambio goku demientas los demás compraba se escapó a una librería a comprarle algo. Ya era mediodía y todos estaban en casa de vegeta después de comer siguieron con la faena de preparar la fiesta., cuando acabaron se dirigieron para la escuela, milk y goku se fueron para otro lado porque él tenía algo que darle a ella

Milk: que es lo que me tienes que dar?  
goku: primero un beso-se dieron un beso corto- y lo otro esto- goku le dio una caja envuelta - ábrelo  
Milk: - milk lo abrió- guau es romeo y Julieta me encanta pero no se si debo aceptarlo  
Goku: los regalos no se rechazan ni se devuelven, abre la primera pagina y le lo que pone, para que digas que no soy romántico

Milk lo abrió y leyó lo que ponía, al acabar de leer se puso a llorar

Goku: porque lloras no te gusto?  
Milk: si que me gustó, lo que pasa es que nadie me ha escrito algo a sin, es precioso, de verdad piensas esto de mi?  
Goku: claro que pienso esto de ti si no, no tendría que habértelo escrito, venga no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, además hoy no hemos estado solos ni un rato hemos estado rodeados de gente, que piensas de mis amigos?  
Milk: la que me cae mejor y tengo mas confianza es con 18, las demás me están empezando a caer mejor son buena gente  
Goku: me agrada que te caigan bien, que te apetece hacer?  
Milk: me da igual, la verdad donde sea, lo que quiero es estar contigo, me agrada mucho estar a sin contigo me siento tan bien como si nada malo pasara  
Goku: que tal si vamos a esos columpios que hay allí, y estando conmigo no te va a pasar nada nadie te va hacer daño te lo prometo

Los dos se dirigieron hacia los columpios se sentó goku en uno y milk encima de él, no paraban de hablar parecían dos niños pequeños, hablaban se reían se besaban, a sin durante un buen rato.  
En la escuela estaban reunidos los amigos de goku excepto 18 y krilin

Pan: donde estará goku?  
Goten: no lo se, seguro se estará divirtiendo con su novia  
Maron. No se como puede estar tanto tiempo con ella  
Tranck: y lo que estará planeando  
Vegeta: él y yo hemos hecho una apuesta si lo con sigue ganará las entradas que esperaba del parque de atracciones  
Bulma: que tipo de apuesta?  
Bra: pero no quería divertirse con ella  
Videl: dinos que tipo de apuesta  
Vegeta: os la diré, él para ganar tiene que acostarse con ella en menos de cinco días, por eso tiene que pasar tiempo con ella para que acceda  
Todos: QUE!!!  
Ghoan: pero es jugar con sus sentimientos  
Oob: no se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero, ella está enamorada, es aprovecharse de ella  
Tranck: y que mas da una chica como ella no importa  
Goten: tienes razón, las chicas pobre están para eso para practicar, usar y tirar  
Bulma: pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, no merece que la traten como un trapo  
Vegeta: que vas ha ir a decirle, no creo que te crea, además es problema de ella, que no se meta con gente de nivel mas alto que ella  
Bra: vegeta tiene razón, no te creería y de las malas experiencias se aprende  
Maron: deja que goku gane, a lo mejor no gana y en el último momento se hecha para atrás  
Bulma: tenéis razón no diré nada

En esos momentos llegaron milk y goku

Goku: hola de que habláis?  
Vegeta: de la fiesta, que espero que no hagas tu cometido  
Goku: pues claro, que te crees una apuesta es una apuesta  
Maron. Seguro que te arrepentirás  
Goku: que me arrepentiré? Vegeta se los has dicho? Dijimos que no se lo diríamos a nadie  
Vegeta: lo que pasa que yo no tengo secretos con mi novia, tú los tienes?  
Goku: por parte mía no, lo de arrepentirme lo dudo me sacaré dos entradas, la cosa es pensar en eso  
Milk: goku, yo me voy, boy ha estudiar y empezar a leer el libro, adiós- antes de irse milk le dio un beso en los labios, se fue, y goku se la quedo mirando embelesado  
Vegeta: goku tendrías que ir ha estudiar con ella ya que tú no vas muy bien en los estudios  
Goku. Mira quien habla, el inteligente  
Bulma: chicos siempre estáis igual  
Bra: os habéis fijado en el libro, es romeo y Julieta, es tan romántico y tan trágico  
Goku: se lo he regalado me dijo que no lo había leído  
Maron: hay pobrecita no tenía dinero para comprárselo  
Goku: basta ya, no quiero que os metáis con ella y menos en mi presencia de acuerdo  
Todos: vale  
Goku: eso espero, ahora me voy, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta  
Todos: de acuerdo  
Vegeta:-pensando- espero que no se esté enamorando de ella, porque tendrá problemas con su padre y demás no me gustaría estar en su pellejo

Goku iba caminando hacia su cuarto, cuando llegó pensó porque no iba a estudiar con milk, entonces se dirigió hacia la habitación de ella, le costo un poco y al final la encontró, toco la puerta y ella le abrió

Goku. Te molesta que estudie contigo  
Milk: claro que no, pasa amor, que raro tu estudiando  
Goku: es que estar contigo me entra ganas de estudiar, a que no sabes el que  
Milk: pues no, dime  
Goku: anatomía humana  
Milk:- estaba bastante roja- ya sabes que eso no lo tenemos en la materias  
Goku: lo se, pero nosotros podemos hacerlo

Goku se acerco a milk, la beso muy apasionadamente, él tenía muchas ganas de explorar su cuerpo de arriba a bajo, la tumbó en la cama y metió sus manos dentro de su camiseta acariciando suavemente sus pechos, no la dejaba de besar ya que para él los besos de ella era como una droga, dejó de besarla para besar su cuello cuando se cansó del cuello bajó para su ombligo y estomago, no podía parar tenía muchas ganas de hacerla suya, bajó un poco mas abajo desabrocho el pantalón, y pudo escuchar la voz de milk

Milk: para goku no creo que sea el momento puede venir 18 le dije que viniera  
Goku: de veras  
Milk: si. Sabes que me gusta estar contigo a sin pero a un no por favor  
Goku: de acuerdo pero la próxima vez no te me escapas- guiñándola un ojo- será mejor que me valla si no no me podré contener  
Milk: adiós mi amor mañana me vienes a buscar para ir a la fiesta  
Goku: claro, pero nos veremos por la mañana vale amor  
Milk: si, te quiero mucho goku

Goku se fue y milk se quedó pensando porque nunca le decía que la quería, ella se quedó estudiando cuando acabo, cogió el libro que le había regalado y leyó lo que le ha escrito, pensaba que era igual en el libro le escribió a ella que la quería.

A la mañana siguiente milk se levantó se vistió se lavó la cara los dientes y se puso ha buscar una ropa para ponerse en la fiesta , al fin encontró una falda negra larga asta los tobillos con una raja al lado que le llegaba casi a la cintura, de parte de arriba una camiseta negra atada al cuello que la hacía enseñar su pequeña cintura

La mañana pasó rápido para todos, milk y goku estuvieron juntos toda la mañana ya que se lo pasaban bien juntos, comieron pasaron la tarde juntos haciendo cosas de novios, la noche llegó milk se vistió espero a que goku la viniera a buscar, cuando vino él se quedo sorprendido nunca había visto tanta belleza junta, él iba muy normal con pantalones vaqueros y camisa blanca, para ella era el chico mas guapo y sexy del planeta estero

Goku: estas preciosa  
Milk: gracias, tú también estas muy bien  
Goku: nos vamos, cuando antes salgamos antes empezaremos a divertirnos  
Milk: vale vamos

Los dos salieron de la escuela, y se metieron en el coche que les estaba esperando, llegaron pronto a la casa de vegeta, goku le dijo que se fuera y que no viniera a buscarlos ya que se quedarían a dormir allí, al entrar, se encontraron con todos felicitaron a 18 y les dieron su regalo, estuvieron toda la noche bailando y bebiendo, cada vez estaban mas acaramelados

Goku: vamos arriba para estar solos

Milk le dijo que si y subieron a una habitación muy grande, al entrar goku la cerró con llave para que nadie les molestase

Milk: siempre me sorprenderé con los cuartos tan grandes  
Goku: es la habitación de los invitados, toma- dando la una copa, que a la vez se sentaba en la cama- ponte cómoda  
Milk: si, claro

Milk estaba muy nerviosa, goku también estaba nervioso, él se sentó al lado de ella, goku la empezó acariciar la cara con mucha delicadeza, milk la encantaba que le hiciera esa caricia, ella no se pudo contener y empezó a besarlo como si él se fuera, goku la empezó acariciar todo su cuerpo

Milk: goku es mi primera vez haz que sea muy especial  
Goku: de acuerdo, milk, si no quieres solo me lo tienes que decir, puedo esperar asta que tú estés lista, no quiero presionarte  
Milk: quiero que me hagas tuya, no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad como esta

Goku le sonrió, y se guió con las caricias, la quito la camiseta y empezó a besar y acariciar sus pechos, ella cada vez suspiraba cada vez mas fuerte, milk por otro lado le quitó la camisa y dejarle el pecho descubierto, goku estaba recorriendo sus pechos cada milímetro para no dejarse nada, cuando acabó de recorrer los pechos fue mas abajo, donde el ombligo, cuando llegó a su parte mas íntima la quitó la falda dejándola en ropa interior, pero a un a sin le molestaba esta prenda que con mucha delicadeza se la quitó besando las piernas asta la punta de los dedos de los pies, cuando acabó el recorrido de todo el cuerpo se fue a su cara para besarla y susurrarla al oído

Goku: que hermosa eres, ahora cada parte de tu cuerpo me pertenece  
Milk: a sido todo tuyo desde el momento que nos conocimos, te quiero goku  
Goku: yo también te quiero mi amor

Al decirla que la quería sonrió y lo besó, las manos de ella le acariciaba el pecho asta que llegó a la cintura que se encontró con los pantalones puestos, los desabrochó y le quitó la prenda, él no podía mas y se quitó el boxer, estando goku completamente desnudo, él se preparaba para penetrarla y ella también, ella abrió sus piernas para prepararse

Goku: quiero confesarte algo, primero, que estoy enamorado de ti, y lo segundo que también es mi primera vez  
Milk: te quiero mí amor

Al decir esto, goku se introdujo dentro de ella, por ese acto milk, dio un grito de dolor, goku se preocupo pero luego recordó que la primera vez a las mujeres les suele doler, él seguía con sus movimientos llegando al placer, en cambio a ella, el dolor se transformo en un placer inexplicable, a sin siguieron asta que llegaron al placer absoluto, al climax .

Los dos se recostaron en la cama mirándose y sonriéndose, goku la miraba, lo único que contemplaba a la chica mas bonita de todo el mundo

Milk: te quiero  
Goku: yo también te quiero princesa  
Milk: gracias  
Goku: porque lo dices?  
Milk: por estar conmigo, y haberme hecho la mujer mas feliz de este planeta  
Goku: entonces yo te las doy, gracias a ti he aprendido amar, y gracias a ti por esta noche, te amo tanto daría mi vida por ti

Abrazados los dos se durmieron, lo que no sabían que alguien escucho la últimas frases

Vegeta: ganaste la apuesta goku, con mas antes ella se entere mejor, tu padre no se puede enterar que estas con ella porque estas enamorado sería capaz de matarla, por una vez que te enamoras de verdad, mañana en clase ella se enterara, lo siento goku, lo hago por ella y aunque no lo creas por ti, recuerda que eres mi hermano pequeño

Vegeta se fue y les explico lo que harían a la mañana siguiente a sus amigos excepto 18 y krilin, ellos aceptaron y siguieron con la fiesta.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPIYULO 10

A la mañana siguiente milk se despertó, cuando abrió sus ojos vio a goku durmiendo, ella sonrió y pensó que lo que había pasado no era un sueño, ella se acercó a él y le empezó a besar muy sensualmente y dulcemente los labios los hombros el cuello el pecho, con estas caricias goku sonreía asta que se despertó, ella le miró la cara y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Milk: buenos días mi amor, has tenido dulces sueños?  
Goku: buenos días, a que no sabes con quien he soñado?  
Milk: no, me podrías decir con quien?- milk le hablaba muy sensualmente, acariciando dulcemente su pecho-  
Goku: ven te lo voy ha decir- susurrándola en el oído- con maron  
Milk: -ella muy enfadada se aparta de él- QUE!!- saliéndose de la cama vistiéndose-  
Goku: venga milk no te enfades- riéndose-  
Milk: que no me enfade, yo no estoy enfadada tú lo estas yo no  
Goku. -levantándose de la cama para vestirse- estas preciosa cuando te pones celosa, además los sueños no los puedo elegir yo, te voy ha decir un secreto me encantan las chicas rubias son muy excitantes  
Milk: -milk acabó de vestirse, y empezó ha llorar sigilosamente- pues … si … tanto … te gusta … te la puedes … quedar- iba a salir corriendo pero unas fuertes mano la detuvo por los brazos-  
Goku: no llores tonta, lo dije solo para cabrearte no para que llorases, maron esta saliendo con tranck y no es nada mi tipo- acercándose a ella para secarle las lagrimas con su dedo- la que quiero es a ti y prefiero mil veces una morena que una rubia, no tenías de ser tan celosa princesa  
Milk: yo no soy celosa entiendes y eso lo dices en serio me lo prometes  
Goku. Te lo prometo, para mi eres lo que mejor me ha pasado no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo, sin ti no sería nada, será mejor que nos vallamos ha clase si no un buen castigo nos espera  
Milk: te creo, y no estaba celosa, mejor que nos vallamos

Los dos se fueron rumbo a la escuela, cosa que los demás ya estaban allí, cuando llegaron el profesor a un no había llegado entonces vegeta llamó a goku para hablar a solas a fuera del aula, y bulma y las demás se acercaron donde estaba milk

Videl. Hola milk te divertistes en la fiesta  
Milk. Si mucho  
Videl: me alegro  
Pan: tenemos que contarte algo, pero no se como  
Bra: lo que tienes que ir al grano  
Pan: ya lo se, pero no se como  
Milk. Venga decirme  
Bulma: sabes lo de la apuesta de goku y vegeta  
Milk: si  
Bulma: pues esa apuesta te influye a ti  
Milk: que! No entiendo lo que me queréis decir  
Maron: te lo voy ha decir sin rodeos, que apostaron unas entradas de un parque de atracciones, pero para que goku las consiguiera se tenía que acostar contigo  
Milk:-milk se quedo blanca no reaccionaba asta que por fin habló- estáis mintiendo, no os creo en nada de lo que me habéis dicho  
Bulma: si no nos crees ves preguntárselo, esta allí fuera  
Milk: claro que voy a preguntarle, él no me a podido hacer eso-saliéndola lagrimas de los ojos-

Milk se dirigió donde se encontraban goku y vegeta, se paro para escuchar de lo que hablaban

Vegeta: entonces te la has tirado no?  
Goku: pues claro a sido demasiado fácil, te lo dije sería pan comido  
Vegeta: explícame que tal es en la cama, es buena?  
Goku: no me gusta hablar de esas cosa pero te lo voy ha decir, es horrible no me gustó nada, tanta fama que tienen las chicas como ella  
Vegeta: -sabiendo que milk estaba escuchando- si no te atrae nada como lo conseguiste?  
Goku: pensando en la secretaria de mi padre, esa mujer me vuelve loco esta como un queso  
Vegeta: eso quiere decir que te has acostado con mik, y has ganado unas entraditas

En esos momentos vino 18, para avisar que el profesor venía de camino, ella se dio cuenta que detrás de lo chicos estaba milk, 18 la llamó al ver que no contestaba fue donde estaba esta, en cambio goku al escuchar a 18 que milk estaba allí se asusto, se giro lentamente asta quedar frente a ella, cuando la vio tan quieta con la vista perdida, su respiración tan agitada la cara tan pálida y sus ojos sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas, se le partió el corazón quería ir para explicarse pero sus piernas no le respondía, milk en cambio solo podía pensar lo estúpida que había sido, quería ir hacia él pero no podía lo único que pudo pronunciar que todo era mentira. 18 al ver que no reaccionaba decidió llevarla a la enfermería, le pidió a goku que la ayudara, pero cuando lo iba hacer milk lo rechazó, haber que milk no quería que goku fueran con ellas se la llevó, goku miró a vegeta pera echarle encara porque no le había avisado que milk estaba allí.

Goku: tú sabías que estaba allí?  
Vegeta: yo no me he dado cuenta, como puedes pensar algo a sin? Mira el lado bueno no tendrás que decirle  
Goku: yo no quería que se enterase de esta forma  
Vegeta: alegra esa cara, ella se lo a buscado no se tendría de haberse metido con nosotros  
Goku: vasta, no quiero seguir ablando de este tema, creo que tengo que explicarle para …  
Vegeta: para que goku, habíamos quedado que sería un juego y veo que para ti no lo es, no estarás …  
Goku: si lo estoy a ti no te tiene que importar  
Vegeta: quieres que te recuerde lo que le paso a Sauri, la novia que tuvo tu hermano  
Goku: ella lo que quería es el dinero, milk no es a sin, lo se  
Vegeta: vas a tener muchos problemas con tu padre y lo sabes  
Goku: no tiene por que enterarse, tengo que ir haberla y explicarle  
Vegeta: no puedo creerlo, pero intentaré ayudarte, quiero que quede claro que no lo ago por ella, si no por ti, entiendes  
Goku: gracias, vegeta voy a la enfermería  
Vegeta: creo que no es el mejor momento, mejor que hables con ella mañana, y sobre su estado pregúntala a 18  
Goku: de acuerdo, gracias hermano

Vegeta y goku se fueron a clase, 18 no apareció asta la última clase, cuando acabo esta clase goku fue a preguntar a 18

Goku: 18 me puedes decir como esta milk?  
18: porque no vas haberla?  
Goku: es que hemos discutido, y no creo que quiera verme, como esta?  
18: bueno si es eso, a lo primero decía cosas que no tenía sentido le subió la fiebre y el médico le a dado unas pastillas para que descansase, ahora esta en su habitación descansando  
Goku: gracias, estaba bastante preocupado, voy a verla tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos  
18. No le diré a nadie que has ido a su habitación

Goku se apresuro para ir al cuarto de milk, cuando llego abrió la puerta y entró, al verla dormida de esa forma tan inquieta se le encogió el corazón, al acercarse a ella le acarició su rostro muy delicadamente

Goku: espero que me perdones, se que a lo primero era para conseguir las entradas, pero a medida que pasaba mas tiempo contigo mas me gustaba estar a tu lado, me has hecho cambiar, veo las cosas con otros ojos, no quiero perderte,- mientras decía esto se le caían las lagrimas- sabes una cosa, en el fondo no me arrepiento de a ver aceptado hacer la apuesta, sabes porque, por que eres la persona que mas quiero en el mundo entero, no quiero perderte, si no estas conmigo yo no se que es lo que voy hacer, contigo lo difícil es fácil y lo alto es bajo, espero que me estés escuchando, te quiero milk, mañana hablaré contigo se que estás enfadada - y le dio un beso en los labios y se fue-


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Ala mañana siguiente milk se levantó sin ganas de hacer nada, se vistió lentamente, cuando acabó se dirigió hacia la biblioteca sabiendo que allí no encontraría, cuando llegó se sentó en la mesa de al lado de la ventana mientras hacía los deberes del día anterior ya que 18 se los había levado mientras ella dormía

Milk: que voy hacer no me gustaría ser la comidilla de todos, no lo soportaría, creo que necesito estar con la gente que me quiere, iré a llamar a mi padre

A sin milk se fue a llamar por teléfono

Milk: margi esta mi padre  
Margi: milk eres tú? Si, si que esta ox satan  
Milk: estoy bien, podrías pasármelo  
Margi: claro, espera un momento

Margi la esposa de su padre fue a llamarlo

Ox satan: hija cariño como estas?  
Milk: bien, papa, te llamo para pedirte que hables con el director para que me de permiso para ir unos días a casa  
Ox satan: ya sabes que eso esta hecho, pero te a pasado algo?  
Milk: no, lo que pasa, es que, te hecho mucho de menos, y como voy tan bien en los estudios, pues me preguntaba si querías que fuera  
Ox satan: pues claro, ahora llamo para que te den permiso para dos o tres días, y a sin podrás salir hoy mismo  
Milk: gracias, papa, ahora voy ha hacer las maletas, nos vemos esta noche, te quiero  
Ox satan: yo también te quiero hija, nos vemos esta noche adiós

Milk se fue a su habitación para preparar las cosas, tenía muchas ganas de irse a sin no vería a nadie ni la dijeran ninguna grosería, iba un viaje largo, cuando tenía las cosas preparadas a la hora a sin vino la secretaria del director para decir que tenía el coche esperando la y que ya se podía ir, milk, cogió las cosas y se fue dirección a la salida para marcharse de ese lugar durante dos o tres días, pero lo que no sabía es que bulma pasaba por allí y vio como se iba, y se fue decirlo a los amigos

Bulma: chicos a que no sabéis a quien he visto irse?  
Vegeta: venga di  
Bulma: a milk, se subía en un coche  
Goku: QUE!!! No puede ser?  
Bulma. Pues lo ha vista con esto ojitos  
Videl. Se iría a dar una vuelta  
Bulma: yo creo que, porque tenía equipaje  
Ghoan: eso quiere decir que se ha ido  
Goku. No puede ser? Tengo que hablar con alguien para encontrarla, y ya se quien

Goku se fue corriendo a ver a la secretaria del director para sonsacarla información

Goku: dime donde se ha ido milk  
Secretaria: hola goku , y eso no te lo puedo decir  
Goku: si me lo dices aré lo que quieras  
Secretaria. Lo que quiera, ya sabes lo que siempre te he pedido verdad  
Goku. No lo se  
Secretaria: tienes que salir al cine una tarde con mi niña  
Goku: esa es la condición!  
Secretaria: si  
Goku: vale  
Secretaria: el próximo día libre, de acuerdo  
Goku: el sábado no tengo clase, dime ha donde ha ido?

La secretaria le dijo donde esta milk y le apunto la dirección en un papel, después de esto goku se fue s coger algunas cosas, se despidió de sus amigos y se marcho donde estaba milk


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

La noche llegó rápido, milk ya había llegado a su aldea, cuando llegó se encontró que eran las fiestas, cuando llegó a su casa muy humilde por cierto la recibió su padre y margi la esposa de su padre, fue a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas cuando recibió una llamada

Milk: si  
Chica: hola milk, tu padre me a dicho que vendrías, te voy a pasar a buscar para que lo pasemos genial, ya sabes que es la tradición que cuando son las fiestas no dormimos en dos días  
Milk: hola Sayuri, no creo que me quede tanto tiempo, además tengo dos días de permiso y no tengo mucho ánimos  
Sayuri: me da igual lo que digas, es la tradición y la vamos a cumplir como todos los años, dentro de media hora pasaré a buscarte, tienes que contarnos muchas cosas a yari y a mi, chao nos vemos

Milk no pudo decir nada mas ya que Sayuri la había colgado, milk entonces decidió prepararse porque vendrían a buscarla y no podría negarse. Pasó media hora y tocaron la puerta antes de abrir milk se despidió de su padre y esposa, estos la dijeron que no estarían en toda la noche como decía la tradición de la fiesta

Las chicas se fueron a la zona donde estaba el espectáculo ponían música bastante movidita, ellas bailaron asta cansarse

Yari. Milk no nos vas a contar nada de esa escuela  
Sayuri: si, como por ejemplo si hay chicos guapos sobre todo si son tontos  
Milk. Hay muchos chicos como chicas, pero lo que importa ahí si es que tienes dinero o no lo tienes son muy superficiales, todos en general

En eso Sayuri y yuri ven a un chico que se las estaba acercando

Sayuri: milk, mira, hay un chico ahí que no deja de mirarte y esta buenísimo  
Yari. Es un pastelito, se esta acercando

Milk miró donde decían sus amigas, entonces vio quien era no se lo podía creer, era goku, entonces ella cayo en lo que decían sus amigas y se enfadó y luego pensó que porque se enfadaba si a él ella no le interesaba, y cayo en la cuenta que hacía en su aldea, y sobre todo como sabía que estaba allí. En esos momentos se acerco a milk.

Goku: hola, milk.  
Milk: que haces tú aquí?  
Yuri: os conocéis?  
Sayuri: como no nos habías dicho que conocías a este bombón?  
Milk: él un bombón? Poneros gafas porque no lo es, es de lo peor, y si nos conocemos? Ojala que nunca nos fuéramos conocido  
Goku: se que estas enfadada conmigo, y te entiendo pero he venido hablar no a pelear, podríamos hablar a solas?  
Milk: no iría hablar contigo a solas ni loca, además, como un chico como tú estas en un sitio como este  
Goku: ya te lo dije, donde estés tú allí iré yo  
Milk. No me hagas reír, no será otra apuesta de las tuyas?  
Goku: no te lo juro  
Sayuri: no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero yo estoy en tú lugar iría  
Yuri: lo único que tienes que hacer es escuchar lo que tiene que decirte, no cuesta nada  
Goku. Gracias chicas, milk por favor  
Milk: de acuerdo, vamos allí esta bastante alejado, no me gustaría que mi padre me viera contigo, y no hay nadie

Milk y goku se alejaron de las amigas de milk.

Milk: ahora dime lo que tenías que decirme, aunque ya me lo se, lo de la apuesta, a felicidades y que te lo pases muy bien con la secretaria de tu padre en el parque de atracciones  
Goku: no voy a ir con la secretaria ni con nadie, no único que me importa eres tú, nosotros, porque estando contigo e aprendido muchas cosas, y el tiempo que pasaba contigo hacías que cada vez me enamorara de ti sin darme cuenta, se que te hecho daño y me merezco que me odies que no quieras saber nada de mi, ni siquiera con el dinero que tengo e sentido lo que siento por ti, y sabes porque, por que te quiero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida yo sin ti no podría vivir, te amo  
Milk: lo dices en serio, no será una de tus mentiras, tú no sabes como me he sentido, mejor dicho como me siento  
Goku. Te juro que es verdad, solo quiero que me creas, por favor  
Milk: entonces no estarías aquí

Goku cada vez se acercaba mas a ella, milk, por su parte le había creído parecía tan sincero, ella se acercó a él y le besó en los labios

Goku. Eso significa que me crees?  
Milk. Si te creo

Goku se acerco a milk y la empezó a besar muy dulcemente, a poco a poco se iban acostando en el césped, goku la miró a los ojos y se sonrieron se quitaron las camisetas al mismo momento, goku la volvió a besar pero con mas pasión iba bajando lentamente por el cuello asta llegar a los pechos la quito el sostén para besar sus pechos con mas libertad, bajo mas abajo asta llegar a su cintura la quito los pantalones y después sus braguitas con la boca, milk estaba en pleno éxtasis, goku cuando acabo su labor en sus partes íntimas se dirigió a su boca ya que los labios de milk eran como una droga para él, milk le miro a los ojos le dio la vuelta para que ella quedara encima de él, milk hizo su recorrido por todo su pecho asta llegar a su cintura le desabrocho los pantalones, se los quito y después los boxer , ella bolvió a besar todo su cuerpo asta que el se puso otra vez encima de ella, milk abrió sus piernas para prepararse para que la penetrara, este hecho no tardo mucho, goku la penetro primero despacio y después con movimientos mas rápidos asta que llegaron al placer absoluto. Los dos estaban sofocados asta que decidieron ir a la fiesta estando allí todo el rato se decían que se querían y se besaban apasionadamente, pero lo que no sabían es que había alguien que conocía a goku perfectamente, que había grabado con su cámara de video las veces que goku la decía que la quería

Radix : valla, valla hermanito aquí tengo la prueba para que no seas feliz con esa zorra , este material le va encantar a nuestro padre  
Chico: que suerte que fuimos a su colegio la estúpida de la secretaria nos dijo donde se encontraba

Radix y su amigo se fueron de la aldea para mostrarle a su padre el video


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Ya era de día goku y milk ya se iban a marchar para la escuela, cuando suena el teléfono

Milk: quien habla  
Mujer: hola milk, soy el médico de la escuela te llamo para decirte los resultados de los análisis que te hicistes en la escuela cuando te sen tistes mal  
Milk: si dígame

Por otro lado goku estaba conversando con el padre de milk y su esposa

Ox satan: entonces tu eres el amiguito de mi niña  
Margi: cariño no le intimides de esa manera  
Goku: bueno, yo soy su …

En esos momentos entra milk, con una cara muy seria

Milk: papa, deja a goku, y si el es …  
Goku: su novio  
Margi: es tu novio querida que alegría  
Ox satan: mi bebe tiene novio  
Margi: cariño, milk, no es ningún bebe, es toda una mujer  
Milk: muchas gracias, margi  
Ox satan: ya lo se, espero jovencito que cuides a mi niña y que también te cuides ya me entiendes verdad  
Goku: - muy sonrojado- si que entiendo, y no se preocupe yo la cuidaré siempre  
Ox satan: a sin me gusta chaval, vamos a celebrarlo  
Milk: papa tenemos que irnos nos esta esperando el coche  
Ox satan: que tengáis buen viaje chicos  
Margi: ir con cuidado  
Milk: vale papa, margi, ya nos veremos  
Goku: adiós y gusto en conoceros

Milk y goku se subieron en el coche dirección a la escuela, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron, se bajaron del coche y este te fue

Goku: milk, me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa, estas muy seria  
Milk: no, estoy bien  
Goku. Te has puesto a sin después de haber recibido la llamada telefónica  
Milk: goku, tú me quieres?  
Goku: que pregunta es esa, pues claro que te quiero, además no te lo demostré ayer?  
Milk: si, yo también te quiero, mejor que nos vallamos a descansar a sido un viaje algo largo, y cansado  
Goku: vale, milk, te quiero

Milk se fue a su dormitorio, goku se fue al suyo, goku pensaba como decírselo a su padre de la forma mas correcta y si no la aceptaba lucharía por ella  
En cambio, en la habitación de milk, alguien llamó a la puerta

Milk. Señor director que hace usted aquí?  
Director: tiene usted visita señorita milk

En esos momentos entra un hombre muy parecido a goku físicamente  
Hombre: director, márchese quiero hablar con la señorita a solas  
Director. De acuerdo, bardock

El director se va de la habitación

Bardock: antes de nada me voy a presentar, soy bardock el padre de goku  
Milk: mucho gusto señor bardock  
Bardock: dejemos las presentaciones, voy a ir al grano, tú eres la novia de mi hijo  
Milk: si señor  
Bardock: pues esta relación, yo no la veo, que digamos con buenos ojos, quiero que rompa con mi hijo y desaparezca de aquí, le puedo dar una gran suma de dinero, se que usted como su familia andan necesitados, yo te ago un favor y usted a mi  
Milk: QUE!!! No pienso aceptar su dinero además su hijo y yo nos queremos  
Bardock; eso es lo que usted cree, mi hijo a tenido todo lo que a querido, mejor dicho muchos caprichos y tú eres uno de ellos, como puedes pensar que mi hijo se enamoraría de ti, eso sería una bajeza de su parte, estar con una cualquiera  
Milk. Como se atreve a decirme eso, quien se cree que es usted?  
Bardock: creo que por las buenas no logro convencerte, entonces será por las malas

Bardock sale de la habitación y en cinco minutos aparecieron unos hombres vestidos de negro

A la mañana siguiente era como todos los días, todos en clase estudiando, cuando era la hora de comer goku estaba preocupado no había visto a milk por ningún lado y no había ido a clase que eso era muy extraño, goku fue ala habitación de esta y no encontró nada, esto le hizo preocuparse mas, entonces se fue al director para ver que es lo que pasaba

Goku: buenos días director  
Director: buenos días,  
Goku: me podría explicar donde esta la alumna milk?  
Director: ella se a marchado repentinamente, no nos ha dicho nada, a otra cosa su padre me a dado esto para que lo lea, me dijo que era muy importante y que a sin se quitara las dudas que tiene  
Goku: gracias

Goku: cogió la carta y se fue a leerla al jardín a sin estaría solo y tranquilo

Cuando acabó de leerla su rostro era de furia y decepción no se esperaba algo a sin de milk, lo que decía la carta es que anoche milk llamó a su padre, le dijo que él no le interesaba si no su dinero, que le pidió una gran suma de dinero y ella desaparecía de la vida de goku  
Goku lo único que podía pensar es que como había caído en la trampa de ella, y se llenó de rencor hacía toda las mujeres que se acercaban a él, a sin durante años, y años

FIN

**NOTAS FINALES**

NO OS ESPERABAÍS ESTE FINAL, SE ME OCURRIO MIENTRAS LO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO, PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE ACABAR BIEN? PUES ESTA NO 


End file.
